1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical outlet boxes, and more particularly to an improved two-part shelf-targeting electrical outlet box assembly including means facilitating the location of access holes in overlying wallboard, with the outlet box extending substantially through the access opening after the wallboard is installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal walls of buildings are frequently constructed of preformed sheets of wallboard, commonly called drywall, secured to an open framework including studs, beams, joists, bracing and the like. When such wall frame-work is of wood, it is also common practice to locate the building electrical system in the wall with the conductors passing over or through the frame members and with the outlets, switches, fixtures and the like being connected to the conductors in rigid outlet boxes firmly secured to the frame members as by nailing. These outlet boxes are installed prior to installation of the drywall and it is necessary for the drywall installation crew to mark the outline of the outlet box at the proper location on the drywall surface and then to cut an access opening corresponding to the size and shape of the outlet box before the drywall is permanently nailed to the underlying framework.
As explained in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,812, 2,788,151 and 4,209,103, various methods and techniques have been used to locate and cut the outlet box access openings in the drywall. These patents each propose some form of movable or removable elongated spike or blade supported on the outlet box in position to penetrate the drywall and locate a template or other device to accurately mark the outline of the opening to be formed. These devices, however, have generally not met with commercial success for various reasons. For example, the movable or removable spikes or blades could become displaced in positioning the drywall so that no penetration would be achieved or, in the case of the locating devices of U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,812, additional time could be required to mount and dismount the locating device so that the anticipated time saving would not be achieved.
The prior art outlet boxes, including those incorporating self-targeting features as described above, have an open side and are adapted to be mounted with this open side substantially flush with the inner surface of the drywall. Thus, the outlet box is recessed from the face or outer surface of the drywall by a distance at least equal to the thickness of the drywall, usually 1/2 or 5/8 inch. If the opening formed in the drywall does not precisely register with the open face of the outlet box, there will be communication from the outlet box directly into the interior of the wall so that at least a portion of the safety features to be obtained by the relatively heavy substantially fire-resistant outlet box could be lost. Further, when a wall switch or outlet receptacle is mounted in these prior art outlet boxes, the drywall acts as a spacer so that the switch or receptacle is not fully recessed within the outlet box as desired. Since such drywall is frequently formed from an easily damaged filler material such as gypsum sandwiched between two paper sheets, the rigid support desirable for switches and outlet receptacles is frequently lost. It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved self-targeting outlet box which will avoid the deficiencies of the prior art as outlined above.
Another object is to provide such an improved outlet box structure formed in two parts adapted to be secured together to form the complete outlet box assembly.
Another object is to provide such a two-part outlet box construction including a first part having the general configuration of a conventional outlet box and adapted to be mounted on a framing member with its open face substantially flush with the internal surface of subsequently mounted wallboard, and a second part adapted to be mounted within an access opening formed in the wallboard and secured to the first part to form the completed box assembly.
Another object is to form such a two-part outlet box construction wherein the second outlet box part terminates in an open edge portion adapted to be positioned substantially adjacent the outer surface of the wallboard and including mounting tabs for firmly supporting switches, outlet receptacles, and the like mounted thereon.
Another object is to provide such a two-part outlet box construction wherein the first box part includes spike means adapted to penetrate a sheet of drywall and act as a guide to position the second part to act as a template for marking the access opening to be cut in the drywall whereby the second outlet box part may be positioned within the formed opening and permanently secured to the first outlet box portion.
Another object is to provide such an outlet box construction wherein said spike means may be employed as fastener means for securing the first and second outlet box parts together.